Hijacking
by PeetaMellark
Summary: What happened to Peeta when he was taken by the Capitol? Rated for violence and disturbing subject matter.
1. Waking Up

**A/N: I own nothing. But you knew that already. Just a fair warning- I write short chapters and I don't get into too much detail. I rated this M just to be safe. I don't see any graphic sex in the future of this story, so if you're here for filthy sexiness, you'll be disappointed. I'm sorry.**  
><strong>This story is about torture, so there will be torture. Seeing as how this is the first chapter, I'm not sure what will happen yet. I don't plan that far ahead. But hopefully I do a good job and you like it. Thanks for giving it a chance.<strong>

He leaned his face against the hand that was caressing his cheek. It was strange how something so simple was so comforting. His world had become one of fear, tension, violence, and hatred. Tiny acts of affection like this were rare.

"He's waking up." That voice. He opened his eyes quickly, finding himself blinded. He shut them quickly and let the aching fade before cracking them open again. All he could see were black figures peering over him. He tried to lift his hand to shield his eyes from the light but found that his wrists were restrained. Panic immediately set in and he began fighting against the straps holding his arms and his one remaining leg. He tried to talk but his throat was burning, which scared him even more. "Calm down, son." He felt a more masculine hand touch his forehead, and pin his head down against the cold metal he was laying on. "Calm down." The man repeated, but he continued to struggle. It was only when a large needle, dripping fluid, was pulled into his line of sight that he stopped moving. His eyes were glued to it, terrified of what it was, what it would do, and where they would stick it. "There we go." The man said. "We shouldn't have to threaten you for you to cooperate, Mr. Mellark." That was when he leaned in, and Peeta was staring into the eyes of President Snow. "It goes against your oh-so-sweet reputation." He heard the sound of someone hitting something, and there was a loud beeping noise as the table he was strapped to was turned, so he was in a standing position, still restrained. He did his best to not show any fear, just a defiant anger, as he stared the president down while he paced. "Can you speak yet? We had to numb your throat to keep you from insulting our technicians. Some of them are sensitive."

He paced in front of the table and Peeta decided it was better if he focused on the wall on the far end of the room. He was terrified, and if they had something hooked up to his heart to check it, they would know that, but for now that secret was safe. He tried to think back at what had happened. All he could remember were explosions, and screaming. There was a wire. Electricity. Katniss.

"Where is Katniss, Peeta?" He snapped back to reality but kept his eyes on the wall as Snow stopped pacing right in front of him. "We know there was a plan from the beginning. We know the others were in on it, it was evident from the start, how they fought to save you two, even killing themselves to do so." He didn't respond. "How many more people have to die for you two?" Snow asked, giving a small disbelieving laugh. It hit Peeta hard and guilt washed over him, but he refused to show it. He knew if he showed any weakness, they would take advantage of it, and he couldn't let that happen. Snow remained quiet, staring into Peeta's averted eyes without moving. He took one more step closer, surely he knew it was dangerous. One headbutt from Peeta would at least send the old man to the ground bleeding, but he did it anyway. His breath was just as Katniss said it was. Blood. He smelled like blood. He was so close, Peeta froze, scared that any movement whatsoever would cause the president's nose to brush Peeta's cheek. "I am being beyond generous right now, Mr. Mellark." Peeta kept his composure. "I'm giving you a chance and a warning. You tell me what the rebels plan was, who was involved in it's execution, where the survivors of the Quell are hiding, and the location of Ms. Everdeen, and I will give you a life of luxury here. I will assure you that you will live like a god for the rest of your life, which will be long." He stayed still for a minute and realized no amount of promises would crack him. "District 12 is gone." Snow said, a last ditch effort to get a reaction. Peeta clenched his jaw, curiosity and terror coming over his body. "Because of your actions, and the actions of your fiancee, thousands of people are dead, including every member of your family." Peeta felt pain in his teeth and jaw from the tight clenching. He could tell he was shaking, but the tears were held back, hidden from the president's view. He couldn't give that to him. "Your brothers... Your mother... Your father... Even the mayor's house and his daughter, Madge. You knew her, right? Schoolmates, weren't you?" He could see Peeta was determined to keep up the facade of being unaffected. "Your district isn't the only one that's been destroyed. I know what kind of person you are, Peeta. I know you, out of all 24 of those disgusting children in the games you first played in, were the only one who killed only out of mercy and by accident. That girl by the fire... She begged for her life and those animals stabbed her. You went to her and she begged for death... You held her hand while you cut her throat and held her until she died... If I'm not mistaken, I believe you even kissed her hair and closed her eyes before you left her." Peeta felt himself breaking down and prayed to whatever god there was that Snow was almost done. "You lost a part of yourself in those games, didn't you? I don't mean your leg, which was in itself a tragedy... To damage a good looking boy like you. I'm talking about your innocence. Something happens to you when you take a life, doesn't it? Despite the reasoning behind it, when that girl died in your arms by your hand, something happened to you." He took a step back. "Did anything happen to Katniss?" He asked. Peeta didn't move a muscle. "She killed... Several times. She used you- pretended to love you- kissed you... Touched you... Lied to you... All to save her own life. She knew if she was hungry, she could kiss you as you lay dying by her side, and gain the pity of the blind sponsors your mentor gathered up. So she did. She told you she loved you and she put her hands all over you, but it stopped when the food arrived, didn't it?" He stepped closer again. "See, I know how it really happened, Peeta. I know that you care more about that girl than you do anything else in this world, even your family. They're dead, and she's alive. Had she not entered your life, absolutely none of this would have happened. But none of this is your fault, son. It's hers. You come from a family of honest, hard working people. Your father was a respectable businessman, your mother a wonderful cook, your brothers and you, extremely loyal, good people. She came from nothing. She came from a mentally ill mother and a house full of rage and sadness over a father lost in an accident that killed more men than just the one she lost. Yet those families survived. They didn't break laws to continue living. In some cases, the other families were larger than hers yet they thrived. She was a criminal back in your district, and she's grown into an even more dangerous kind of criminal now. The kind that risks and takes lives. Surely, no amount of physical beauty can be worth what she's caused. Think of what your life would have been without her, Peeta. You'd've entered and likely won those games, simply by outlasting the others. You would have gone home a hero. You would have been set for life, safe and comfortable, with money and food and a beautiful home, with the pick of any of the girls not only in your district but in the Capitol as well. They love you here. Everyone loves you. Everyone but her, yet you're letting everyone else die to protect her. I want you to take a night to think about that, son. Think about it logically. I know you think your heart is in the right place but use your brain. You're a smart boy, you can figure it out." And that was it. President Snow waved his arm and his workers followed him out as the table went back to a reclined position, leaving Peeta alone in the cold room, staring up at the bright lights as he listened to the locks click behind them.

His eyes focused on the bright lights above him, which became more and more out of focus as his eyes flooded with tears. He refused to blink, knowing when he did, the tears would fall. His mouth remained closed to prevent the cry from escaping his throat. He kept his eyes staring up as he concentrated on breathing steadily through his nose. The shaking in his tense body was manifested in his breathing, which gave a small shakey sound whenever he exhaled. His body tensed as the pain in his eyes and jaw became almost too much to bare. In that moment, the light was switched off and he allowed himself to blink, causing tears to pour down the sides of his face, over his ears, right onto the table he had just gone limp against. For once, he was thankful he was alone.

**Like I said, short chapters. Reviews let me know if I should even continue. Please give constructive criticism so I don't suck.**


	2. Defiance

He had woken up in a chair, not knowing how he had been moved from the table without waking up. It worried him, and the fact that something so small worried him, scared him even more. He kept his composure, as he did the previous day, feeling it was all he had- his only weapon. He chewed on his lip as he stared at the wall, waiting for President Snow to come back in. He'd already been awake for a couple hours, sitting in complete silence, staring at the wall and forcing himself to refrain from making any signs of discomfort or boredom. He stayed still and silent the entire time, and he felt proud of himself for managing it. He couldn't, however, stop the rush of shock that ran through him when the door opened. He jumped slightly but composed himself and continued staring at the blank wall.

"You got some sleep." It wasn't Snow but Peeta didn't move. This was a woman and she sounded older. "That's good. People's minds work better when they're rested." She walked in front of him and he avoided her, staring at the wall instead. "Look at me, son." She sounded sweet, but he knew he couldn't let his guard down. Nevertheless, he looked into her eyes. She slowly moved a small flashlight in front of his eye and then away again. She did the same to the other eye and then smiled. "Can you open your mouth?" He nodded, keeping his eyes locked on hers. She waited for him to do it, but he didn't move. "Will you open your mouth for me?" He shook his head slowly and her smiled faltered, but she regained her composure fast, smiling sweetly at him. "What if I said 'Please'?" He stared at her, not moving. She knelt down on her knees in front of him. "Peeta..." She looked away and then back at him, as if she were second guessing what she was about to say. "I want to tell you a few things, alright?" He looked back at the wall. "I'm what people like to call 'Plan A'. Do you know what that means?" He kept still. She put her arm across his lap and leaned her chin on it, looking up at him. "It means if I don't get you to cooperate with me, they're going to Plan B, and Plan B is a lot more forceful." He stayed still as she raised a stethoscope to his chest, and maneuvered it through the buttons, onto his bare skin. "Steady." She noted. She looked up at his face. "We have Ms. Mason." His eyes darted to her and she smiled as his heart rate increased. "I feel obligated to tell you that your cooperation will help her get out of this alive as well. She's a very stubborn girl and is doing nothing to help herself. That leaves her life in your hands." He looked down at her hand.

"Who else do you have?" She smiled.

"Is she not enough?"

"Who else do you have?" He asked again, not changing his tone.

"It's not my place to tell you that information."

"It's not my place to tell you the information you're asking for." He said, his voice sounding perfectly calm and level. He looked back at the wall.

"Peeta, the President... He talked to you yesterday before you went to sleep, didn't he?" He didn't respond. "And he told you your reward for cooperating?" She stared at him, hoping for some kind of response. "The same outcome goes for each hostage we're holding. All you have to do is answer our questions and you all will be released and given all you need to live long, happy, and wealthy lives." He looked at her.

"All I need?" He asked, sounding skeptical, yet hopeful. A smile spread over her face and she nodded, standing up, but still leaning to his level.

"Everything you want, sweetheart. Just help us and it's yours." He looked away and thought for a minute before looking at her.

"Should I tell you what I want now, before I answer anything? So you can make sure you can get it for me?" She hesitated but nodded, flipping the page on her notebook.

"Of course. What would you like?" He looked at her notebook as he spoke, watching her getting ready to write each item down.

"I want Plan B." He said. She looked at him and he stared right back at her.

"Peeta... They're going to get violent. Just tell me what they want to know. There's no point in being noble anymore."

"Nothing you say will get me to talk. It's just wasting time."

"Wasting time? I could continue talking to you and delay what they plan to do to you."

"And delay the inevitable."

"Which is?" He smiled.

"Death. Cause that's what's going to happen to me, no matter what I do or say." She stared at him. "If I knew what you want to know, I wouldn't tell you, and you'd kill me. If I knew and for whatever reason, I did tell you, you'd kill me after you got what you needed from me. If you didn't kill me after getting the information that none of you have any proof, or even solid hunches, that I might have, you'd take the information and kill the remaining people I have left in my life. And if that happened, I'd just kill myself and spare you the trouble." She stood up and he kept his eyes on her, just as she did him.

"You've put a lot of thought into all of this, Mr. Mellark." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm strapped to a chair. All I can really do right now is think." She gave a small nod.

"One last chance." She said softly. He didn't talk and she walked behind him to the door. He leaned his head back over the top of the chair so he was looking at her upside down.

"Are they gonna take the other leg first? You know... Balance me out?" He asked, making sure to keep a light, almost childlike tone. She looked at him one more time before turning the light off and leaving the room. 


End file.
